Chill
Chill57181 is a person. He is the president of MakeToBalloonia on NationStates, dictator of Billville (self proclaimed) and the leader of Da Illuminati. As confirmed by Penstubal, he is a melonhead. He claims to be the lord of sweg, which has been fact checked by DNN and proved to be Mostly False as there is a lord of sweg position but Chill does not hold it. Sworn enemy of the Stubal United Forces, Da Unanonymous, The Quackers, Brantine Duchy, Kool Krazy Kerfs, and sworn friends with the Duke of Hoth, Pumaslam, EDFan, TuxxedoCat and many more, he has worldwide connections and worldwide rivals. Characteristics He is also a melonhead, meaning he has an incredibly low intelligence level and is highly convinced of his own superiority to what he claims are "noobs"; Quacker, Isai, Dave, Miron and most importantly Penstubal, who he likes to mock on a daily basis. He, in general, according to many polls conducted by DNN, is considered a pretty cool dude in terms of him "being free", as in doing whatever he wants and not caring if the act is considered insane by the general community. History In 2010 he was one of the founding fathers of Shops (citation needed), along with Ben 100022. He received many praises, especially from Penstubal, who considered him "a totally great guy who helped build our wiki" back in 2013. Relations deteriorated with Penstubal in 2014 due to Penstubal's connections with the Kool Krazy Kerfs or the Dorp Trio, the derogatory name Chill and Mario gave to the trio to mock how dorpy it is, which is false as fact checked by DNN, because it is not a real word. Chill became the president of MakeToBalloonia in 2015. In 2016 he shot himself with a coconut gun after he accidentally passed legislation making meat-eating frowned upon in Balloonia, which, according to many political commentators, proved Chill is irresponsible and not fit to be president. In mid-2015 Chill and Stubal / Freeze became rivals, a rivalry that rooted in the Duke-Stubal rivalry. You can see all their conflicts on Mario's dump here. The page shows Stubal had defeated Chill over 60% of the time and therefore at the moment Stubal is considered a leader in the rivalry. Chill appears in the fanfic series Chill and Freeze: The Drama: The Love Story Edition with Stubal. Founding of Shops There is a major debate between many prominent scholars and intellectuals on the Network whether Chill is actually the founder of Shops. Penstubal claims that Chill is not the founder of Shops and that it is Ben who deserves all the credit for founding the Shops wiki. He explained that he did not found the wiki but only participated in joining it the same day it was founded. Chill has naturally denied those claims by Penstubal, lambasting him and saying it is absolutely not true and that "Penstubal himself knows it". He provided his list of contributions from August 2010 and stated that founding Shops was a joint effort of many users. Penstubal went on to deny his claim and started an investigation to find out the truth about Shops' founding. Famous Quotes * "hello there" * "hai ppl" * "sup noob" * "lel salt" * "PIE FOR EVERYBODY" * "kek" * "can u be (something)? thx" ** Example: "can u be extra r00d to slender for me? thx" *"LEGO BATMAN" ** bruh u forgot to have it 20 extra times * "bruh (something) >>>>>>>>> (something)" * "(someone) i have an important question for you" **Example: "djdiamond i have an important question for you" * "did you ever hear the tragedy of darth plagueis the wise?" * "it's not a story the jedi would tell you" * "it's a sith legend" * "darth plagueis was a dark lord of the sith, so wise and so powerful he could use the force to influence the midichlorians to create... life" * "he had such a knowledge of the dark side of the force that he could even keep the ones he cared about from... dying" * "the dark side is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural" * "he became so powerful" * "the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did" * "unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep" * "it's ironic" * "he could save others from death, but not himself" List of Relations Doods he (probably) lieks *mario *CK *EDFan12345 *Hat Pop *Sharkbate *Batman probably more but im lazy rite now doods he (probably) dusnt liek *penstubal (in complicated (probably) dating relationship) *dave *miron *quackerpingu Trivia * wat is there to trivia about Chill? * idk ill add it l8r * he is a noob Gallery File:Chill.png File:Melonhead.png|Anti-Chill poster made by Penstubal himself. File:Whatthechill.png See Also *Batman *Gravity Falls *Illuminati Category:Dating Category:Doods Category:MELONHEADS Category:MURRICANS Category:Noobs